


Smoke

by Stunfisky



Series: Of Smoke and Booze [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Multiple Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky
Summary: A look at Flynn's time in the Schwann Brigade and his relationship with it's captain.
Relationships: Schwann Oltorain/Flynn Scifo
Series: Of Smoke and Booze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone complain that there wasn't enough flynn/raven so have this prequel story that I wrote 4 years ago.

“Make sure to watch over him while he’s in your squadron, Captain Schwann. He may have figured Garista out, but he still has some potential for usage. We can still use his desire of righteous justice.”

Alexei commanded and understood Schwann’s silence. Schwan would follow the command no matter what. Although he really didn’t understand why Alexei was fond of using the young man in his plans. He must have impressed Alexei somehow.

The door opened behind him. “I apologize, sir, I did not know you were here. I was told to meet my new captain here.”

Alexei nodded. “No need to apologize, Scifo. I just had a few words for Captain Schwan here.”

Schwann turned slightly to look at the knight. The blond immediately straightened and stood at attention. Schwann met Alexei’s eyes and watched him go past the knight and out the door, closing it behind him. He waited for the blond to relax, but after an awkward minute Schwann realized the young man wasn’t going to do such so readily or unless commanded. With a silent sigh Schwann finally spoke. “Name?”

“Flynn Scifo, sir.” 

Scifo. Of course, Schwann knew that name in both this life and his past. Finath Scifo’s death was one of many during the Great War, but Finath stayed back to protect the capital. “At ease, Scifo.” He stopped saluting, but Schwann could still see that he was at attention. That was fine. Schwann informed Flynn of the rules in his squadron and all other pertinent information.

\---

Flynn watched in awe as Schwann lectured his sparring partner. “--And Scifo, you may have learned some techniques on the streets or in actual battle, but try to keep to imperial form here in the capital. It works for a reason. It’s not about winning and overpowering your opponent. As a knight you are to protect people. You can not do that with a selfish style.” Flynn had flinched when Schwann had turned around to scold him, but Flynn realized he was right. He had been slipping and started to use some of Yuri’s tactics.

“Acknowledged, sir, but your style isn’t imperial either.”

Schwann turned fully to face Flynn. “You must be observant to have realized that in the short time you’ve been here, Scifo. It’s a higher form developed by Commandant Alexei. Once you master the imperial form you can adapt it for more powerful attacks like the Commandant has. If you understand that, continue your sparring so you can master the imperial form.”

Flynn nodded. Unlike his previous captain, whom he was only under for a few months, he didn’t feel the urge to talk back and continue questioning. It almost felt like how it was with Captain Nylen. Almost. Flynn wouldn’t allow another Nylen. He respected the man after everything that happened. He had let his emotions fly too freely. He had put too much faith in order. Because of that Nylen and others had died protecting the town in a last attempt even if it meant everyone had to relocate. Schwann seemed to follow order more while still protecting people and helping them become better. It was no wonder he was well respected here in the capital. However he was often away on Alexei’s orders so his lieutenants usually kept the peace in the capital. Flynn also had a feeling that there was something more. When he had spoken up about Schwann’s form he was referring to the small sword he occasionally used instead of a shield. Commandant Alexei only used a sword. It was strange to him that Schwann, who seemed to still be learning the Commandant’s form, used a second sword instead of the imperial form’s shield.

\---

Schwann fumbled slightly with the knight’s entrance into the palace, but he finally made it in only to see a sword at his face. He frowned and began to reach for his own, but just as his hand got on the hilt the sword pointed at him was removed.

“Captain Schwann! I apologize I thought it was an intruder picking the lock…”

Schwann squinted trying to find the body of the familiar voice in the low light and his tilting vision. “F..lynn?” He tried to sound normal, but a drunken hiccup interrupted him.

“Yes… Sir? Are you drunk?”

He shook his head, but when that made his vision spin he leaned against the wall and rethought his answer. “Just a little bit.” Really he was surprised he had even managed to change into his uniform. It probably looked sloppy. He could see the doubtful look in Flynn’s blue eyes as the young knight walked forward and shut the door beside him. “Maybe a little bit more than I should have, but not nearly enough for my limit.”

“I’ll escort you to your room, sir. It’d be unbecoming of the knights if a captain passed out in a corridor.”

Schwann could almost feel an arrow in his heart with that remark. Still, he allowed Flynn’s company and after a few steps the liquor in him moved his mouth. “You weren’t on night patrol tonight.”

“No sir, Darris fell ill so I took over for him.”

“Are you going to be able to do your duties tomorrow?”

“Without fail, sir.”

Another span of silence. “You know… It’s okay to have some relaxation methods, Flynn. If you just work all the time it can drive you insane.”

“So you drink?”

“And smoke occasionally, but yes. Even Alexei has his hobbies… although they usually end up related to work anyway at least it doesn’t give him stress.”

Flynn remained silent at that information. “Sir, if I can ask something… your short sword--”

“I’m trained in all sorts of weapons, Flynn. Even the bow.”

“I’ve never seen you use one.”

“Pray you never will.” Schwann meant that for himself. He didn’t want Raven to be discovered so easily. He hadn’t even told Alexei about his other personae, but he had a feeling the man already knew due to the questions he asked. However, he had unknowingly threatened the young knight to drop the conversation. “Ah… but your relaxation is probably your little talks with the Princess in the flower garden.”

“Y-you know of that?”

“Of course. Alexei allows it most of the time. Many of those in the upper ranks know.”

Flynn was silent for a moment. “Why do I get such treatment, sir?”

Schwann shrugged. He really didn’t know as Alexei never told him everything; just what he needed to know. “Perhaps because you grew up with Alexei’s ideals? You want to change this world, right? Alexei’s the same. Many knights have joined with those ideals, but not all of them keep that justice in their hearts. That justice that is needed for whomever becomes the ruler. Either Master Ioder or Princess Estellise. Her highness is often kept sheltered due to the council so perhaps someone as bright as you can teach her highness justice and righteousness. Ah, but that’s just my thoughts. I have no idea the real reason.”

He stopped and looked behind him when he noticed that Flynn had stopped following him. The young knight seemed to be in a state of shock. “I… didn’t know I was that… transparent, but I’ll take what you said as a compliment and thank your insight.”

“Anytime Flynn. I noticed you’re the type that takes burdens on your own. I won’t tell you to rely on me, but I can at least give you insight.”

“Yes sir!” Flynn nodded happily.

\---

Schwann groaned looking over the papers at his desk. This was the fourth report of misconduct this week. A noise disturbance in the upper quarter, two brawls in the lower quarter, and now public intoxication along with a drunken fight. What in the world had gotten over Flynn this last week? 

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. “It’s Flynn Scifo, sir.”

“Come in, Scifo.” He commanded with a stern tone. The blond came in with bare evidence of all his recent fights. A black eye, bruises, and a hand wrap on the right. He looked deflated as well. “How old are you, Scifo?”

“Eighteen, sir.”

“A little late for rebelling, I think. Want to tell me why you were found intoxicated and beaten the day before yesterday?”

“A friend, sir…” 

Schwann glared, but Flynn refused to give anymore information. “This friend doesn’t seem very friendly if you fight that much with them.” He shrugged. “I digress, I have four reports here of complaints.”

“I’ll take any punishment you give, sir.”

“Clean the stalls for a week once your hand gets better and no chats with the princess for a month.” Flynn nodded and turned around. “I’m not done talking with you. Have a seat.” Schwann motioned to the chair in front of his desk. As Flynn did as told, Schwann pulled out a cigar from his desk drawer and lit it. After taking a few puffs he spoke again. “I can overlook failures from the knights in my squadron as humans are not in control of the world. I cannot stand misbehavior. Any knight that misbehaves I transfer them to someone else’s command.” He let those words settle in for a few moments. “I decided to give you a second chance though. You’re a good knight, just and protective, so whoever is influencing you--”

“I am not being influenced, sir.” Flynn was glaring. “I just got into a fight with a friend. Something that happened during my off-duty time.”

Schwann knew what Flynn was getting at. It was a private matter and he shouldn’t step in. “...a little too protective…” He murmured with memories of a woman who was once so protective of him that she sacrificed herself. “Even if it was during your off time you are a knight so you must uphold that at all times, understand?” Flynn had a few fights in his record. Although he had been clean since Nylen’s death. “I’m not the first one to tell you this I’m sure.”

“Late Captain Nylen Fredrock told me something similar.”

Raven nodded. “He was a good knight.”

“Did you know him personally, sir?” Schwann glanced over to Flynn. He was curious, but still stiff.

“Only by reputation. He, like your father, was assigned to protect the capital. ...I was a young knight myself during that time so I was out at the front line.”

“Do you have regrets, sir?”

The question made Schwann hesitate. Nylen must have told him about his regret. Schwann had never met Nylen, but Raven had. Raven was a friend of his so of course he knew Nylen’s regret. Schwann had a few regrets too. Living was the biggest one, but he’d use the life given to him to repay it back. Until Alexei no longer needed him. “Everyone that took part in that war has regrets. You don’t live without them.” He paused. “What about you?”

“None, sir.”

Schwann’s eyebrows raised. No regrets? Not even about killing Garista or failing to protect Nylen? “You must still be young.” Another pause so he could put out the spent cigar.

“I believe it’s a matter of how you treat them that makes them regrets or not. You can’t change a lot of things in life unless you start at the root of the problem. Such roots are difficult and stubborn, but you can attempt to change it multiple times until it works. Sometimes it’s the only way to learn what the correct way to do something. Of course, you always have to live with what happened, but as long as you’re alive you should make things right.”

Schwann stared at Flynn surprised at his little speech. He never had anyone debate ideas with him. He was curious. “What if there’s no way of changing the root? Wouldn’t it be better to live with it?”

“Then nothing changes.” Flynn stated stubbornly. Schwann made a small sigh. “If you believe there’s no other way, if you give up, then there will be no change which will lead to doubt and finally regret.” Flynn paused and Schwann could see Flynn letting his guard down. “I constantly doubt my decisions, but I’ve decided to always live with what happens and try harder to make sure situations that put me in such turmoil don’t happen again. I’ve chosen to not live with regret and instead use it as motivation to continue.”

Schwann was quiet for a moment thoroughly impressed by Flynn. It felt sad though. It felt similar to his position. Schwann lived to follow Alexeis orders. Flynn seemed to live to only fulfill his moral ideas. Both lives would only give suffering. “That's going to be a stressful way to live.” Flynn just shrugged. “Lonely too. You'll end up destroying yourself.”

“As long as I can better the world I don't care what happ--”

Against his morals and judgement Schwann had moved and kissed Flynn. The sad tormented look on the young knight's face was too familiar. He was too familiar. Flynn was going to end up just like Raven. Flynn was going to end up just like Schwann if things continued. He didn't want that. There should never be another soul like him in this world.

Schwann pulled back slightly, missing the warmth and contact already, but he could feel a new regret forming. At least until he felt lips pushing against his. Flynn was forceful, but made sure not to press hard enough to hurt. Then he felt teeth against his bottom lip. Perhaps Flynn needed physical contact too. The stars knew he did. Especially Schwann, who hadn’t touched anyone like this unless he was ordered to for information. He never let down his walls for something organic like this.

He sighed, allowing Flynn the opportunity to deepen the kiss. An opportunity that was taken without hesitation. Schwann noted that Flynn had experience despite being so young. There were no reports of any intimate relationships in the files Alexei gave him. Although he was getting slightly annoyed at how easily Flynn was giving him a pleasant buzz so he decided to switch the tables. Again, Flynn adjusted far too easily to be new or unfamiliar to kissing. The young man, however, was more sensitive than the older as he hummed and shivered in pleasure.

A knock at the door made them pull away from each other quickly. They both attempted to even their breathing. “What is it?”

“A messenger from Commandant Alexei, sir. They’re here to pick up your reports.” 

Schwann sighed, heading back to his desk and gathering the prepared reports. He went to the door and opened it enough to look at his lieutenant and hand the papers over. “I need you to get me the papers for Scifo’s transfer to another brigade.” His lieutenant grabbed the papers and saluted before walking away. Schwann closed the door and turned to Flynn, who looked utterly mortified. “I need to apologize for doing that to you. I was out of line. As such it would be better for you to be transferred.”

Flynn calmed down at his words. “I understand that then… but I won't accept your apology. I was in the wrong as well for forcing my frustrations and weakness on you.”

“We’re both lonely people then.” Schwann moved to Flynn. “Flynn…” He wasn't sure what to say next. He felt he had connected with Flynn at least a little bit to where he wanted to continue. However he didn't want to seem desperate. 

“You know how you said that your drinking and smoking is your release of stress? Well I don't like that stuff, and sparring or fighting is my only way of destressing… I guess I can only de-stress with physical activities…”

Flynn wasn't looking at him but the quiver in his voice told him what he needed to know. A mutual de-stressing physical activity, huh? “Wouldn't mind helping you out then so you'll quit getting into trouble. Tonight then?”

Flynn nodded. “It's been an informative time under your brigade, sir. I hope we can continue to work together in the future.” He still wasn't looking at him, but at least the voice quivering was gone. Schwann watched as Flynn stood up and left his office. It was after such that Schwann realized something potentially important. Flynn may have had experience with kissing, but it was entirely possible that he was a virgin. He should prepare for that if it was the case.

\---

Flynn hesitated knocking on the door in front of him. It was really late as he didn’t want anyone to see him coming here. There was a chance that Schwann had disregarded their heat of the moment promise to continue what had happened earlier. Schwann could be in bed asleep. His relaxed hand twitched and his toes curled. He murmured a curse under his controlled breath. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed to be touched. Sure he was around now, but that would defeat the root of the majority of their arguments and silent challenges. The blond shook his head to refocus and gather his courage.

He lightly knocked on the door and was soon met with familiar tired green eyes. After a second of recognition Schwann stepped away and held the door open for him. Flynn stepped inside, taking quick notice of the room. On the desk was the room’s currently only source of light. He was doing paperwork, but with the blotches of ink on the paper Flynn could guess that Schwann was distracted. Perhaps nervous even. So was he, but Flynn wanted this. Needed this and Schwann was the same. He could tell. When he turned around he could tell that the older man was indeed nervous. Not for the same reasons probably, but nervous nonetheless. Flynn didn’t want him to rethink this situation. He stepped forward and kissed the other.

“Flynn…”

“Don’t.” He stepped back. Was this how he felt every time Flynn denied their relationship going further?

“I won’t, but I need to ask.” Schwann paused so Flynn met his eyes. “Are you a virgin?” Flynn felt his face heat up. “Thought so. Flynn, are you sure about this?”

“I’d rather not do it with some stranger in a bathroom.”

Schwann shrugged as if to say ‘fair enough’. “Then…”

“--I know what to do.” Flynn spoke up nervously before continuing. “I mean, I don’t know… everything, but I know to speak up. So…”

Schwann sighed with a small smile. They really were men of action and not of words. He stepped forward and kissed the blond who eagerly responded. The pleasant buzz from earlier returned. Schwann really needed this. Perhaps out of old habit with the women he had been with, Schwann laid his hands on Flynn’s hips and guided him to the bed. Flynn gasped when the back of his knees touched the bed. “We’ll still need to be quiet, if you can.” Schwann teased lightly.

Flynn frowned. “I know…” When Schwann tried to get Flynn to sit down he resisted. “W-wait.. Um… I don’t like being hovered over.... Really…”

The brunet nodded in understanding. He’d go at Flynn’s pace although he did have his own selfish desires. Schwann sat down to encourage Flynn to do the same. He wasn’t going to rush this no matter how much he desired it. It seemed that Flynn had other plans though as he pushed Schwann flat on the mattress and kissed him feverishly. The older male was almost lost in the feeling until he felt hands start to unbutton his shirt. In a panic he snatched the younger’s hands away and the fear in those blue eyes didn’t escape him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Flynn beat him to it. “Old wound?”

Schwann was shocked at how perceptive Flynn was. He finally nodded, “Yeah, I’d rather not show it off.” No one needed to know he was a living blastia, his heart replaced with a blastia. No one needed to know he had died. It would cause too many questions. Flynn seemed to have understood so he released the younger’s hands. Hands that forgot all about their previous task to push his bangs up and out of his face. Lips were on his again for a moment before traveling down. Schwann hummed in approval as Flynn kissed his jaw and neck. He was being careful not to leave marks.

Again hands distracted his focus on the pleasure, but this time they were focused much lower. Schwann couldn’t help his breath hitching in anticipation. He could feel Flynn’s lips smirk against him and wasn’t about to let that confidence go to his head. Schwann had plenty of experience in this area. He moved his hands to Flynn’s hips pressing his fingertips into the cloth. “Wait..” Flynn breathed forcing himself away. Schwann raised an eyebrow. Even if Flynn had a need and naturally sensitive he shouldn’t be this sensitive. Before the thought could continue Flynn made a meek demand. “On the bed.. Fully.” Right, his legs were still off the bed, feet on the floor. He adjusted himself and soon had the blond straddling his hips. Schwann could see Flynn close his eyes and waited for the kid to gain his courage to continue. “Um…” Flynn started pulling Schwann’s drifting eyes back to his face. “I know I’m…” Flynn sighed. He was fumbling with his words unable to get out what he really wanted to say. “What do you like?” The question caught him off guard. “I don’t really have the patience to find ways to please you right now.”

Damn. Flynn was being so seriously earnest that it was cute. “The quickest way without the obvious… what you were doing before.” Flynn looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him. A silent question rose in his eyes and Schwann nodded. He felt his pants being untied and pulled down. Schwann raised his hips to help out and watched from the corner of his eyes as his pants were placed on the floor beside the bed. He let out a deep breath as he felt lips and warm hands on his inner thighs. His body was finally relaxing. At least until he gasped feeling teeth tease his sensitive skin. He raised his head enough to watch Flynn work. Schwann knew Flynn knew he was being watched. Teeth continued to graze his skin as Flynn worked on giving him marks this time. Hazed blue eyes met burning green ones. Schwann gasped feeling a full set of teeth dig into his thigh. He let his head fall back before quickly covering his mouth with a hand to stifle a groan. Damn, he usually had more control. It had to be because he wasn’t trying to get information out of the blond. Schwann worked on regaining his control while Flynn continued his ministrations on his over thigh. 

By the time Flynn had backed off Schwann had gained control over his vocalization. He looked at Flynn and saw the red and puffed lips and hungry gaze. He gave Flynn a questioning look. What did Flynn want to do now? He received his answer as the younger scooted up straddling his waist again. “Is this okay?”

“I need to prepare you first.”

Flynn looked away. “I… did that before I came over.” That would explain how sensitive the blond was. 

“Okay.” He gave permission, but something wasn’t quite adding up. Schwann watched carefully as Flynn positioned himself over his erection. He was slow and careful as he slid down. Flynn hadn’t lied about prepping before. Schwann was surprised that Flynn knew this much. He watched Flynn’s face distort in pain. Gently, Schwann massaged Flynn’s thighs to help him relax. Flynn breathed harshly through his nose and made a small whimper before he eased up. “Are you doing okay?”

“This… was a bit more difficult than I thought it would be.”

Schwann chuckled taking note of the expression of Flynn’s reaction. “First time is the worst… and perhaps the most addictive.” 

Flynn sighed and attempted to shift to get more comfortable. “It… feels so weird… after the pain… I can feel…” The blond stopped himself due to feeling embarrassed. As if to try to distract Schwann from what he was going to say he started to raise himself before slowly lowering himself back down, setting a gentle rhythm. 

The brunet could feel the pleasure begin to start. Flynn’s breathy gasps and small whimpers slowly began to build. “Flynn… Are you going to have the strength to continue?” Schwann knew how difficult it could get in his position. 

“I… don’t think so.”

He could see that Flynn was getting fatigued. “We can change positions, but…”

Flynn stopped moving to catch his breath then shook his head. “Is there another--”

Schwann smiled. “There’s many ways.” He then held onto Flynn as he sat up, directing Flynn to wrap his legs around him. He waited until Flynn adjusted before making a few small experimental thrusts. Flynn's head fell to his shoulder and he could feel the tease of teeth on his collar bone.

“No. I’ll want to bite you.” 

Right, no marks on the torso. Schwann also imagined the feeling of his shirt would get too irritating. “Lay back. I won’t hover over you.” Flynn eyed him warily before doing as told. Schwann got on his knees raising Flynn’s hips with him so there was no withdrawal. If this position was decided on he’d have to make Flynn comfortable or else his back would be in too much pain. Before he even started Flynn shook his head. Must have felt too similar. Schwann gently guided Flynn to turn to his side, a leg to Schwann’s side and the other over his shoulder. Flynn felt tighter like this. He made his experimental moves and the small moan from the blonde encouraged him to continue. Flynn allowed him to continue for a few moments.

“Stop. No. I can’t…” Flynn clamped his hands over his mouth to muffle the loud moan. Ah, Schwann had forgotten that they needed to be quiet. Flynn’s moans were so lovely that it had distracted him. Maybe if there was a chance where they wouldn’t be heard they could revisit this position. It was obviously good for Flynn and Schwann was fighting himself from just continuing. However, he wanted Flynn to return so he’d need to listen.

Again, Schwann guided Flynn to turn, laying on his stomach. “If you have the strength you can push yourself up or if this position is good enough you can stay.” He elected not to inform the inexperienced one that even if he held himself up he’d be ass up and face in the pillows sooner or later. Flynn moved to support his upper half on his elbows before nodding to tell Schwann to try it. His desire was making his patience short so this time he didn’t bother with the experimental thrusts. He heard Flynn gasp and choke on a moan. Schwann wasn’t going to stop anymore. He needed release and he knew Flynn did too. Flynn didn’t try to stop him. It felt too good. Schwann’s experience was showing and Flynn was lost in it.

Flynn shifted his weight on one arm so he could grab a pillow to muffle his noises, but it forced Schwann’s angle to change. “Ah, fuck! Schwann...” Schwann knew Flynn was close so he decided to give Flynn his release. Flynn managed to grab the pillow and pulled it to him just in time for his orgasm.

Schwann stayed still waiting until Flynn’s muscles relaxed enough for him to continue to near orgasm. He pulled out so he wouldn’t cum inside, knowing that Flynn wouldn’t have the time to clean himself out. Unlike Flynn, Schwann was silent. After he backed away Flynn rolled onto the clean side of the bed to catch his breath and gather his strength. Schwann went to his desk and pulled out a smoke to light it. He watched Flynn’s face scrunch up in dislike of the smell, but said nothing. Minutes passed and his smoke eventually burned out. The brunet went to the other and gently combed his fingers through blond hair. Flynn hummed opening his blue eyes. They were so bright it hurt Schwann’s heart. This kid had been through battles. He had seen death and yet he was still so filled with light.

“You remind me of him a little bit.”

“Him?”

“The one I want, but things are complicated. He’s such an asshole at times and infuriates me.”

“That’s why you get into fights with him. Why don’t you just have him? It’d be easier than using someone like me.”

Flynn huffed. “As I said it’s complicated. He won’t allow me to be close like this. Doesn’t want to ‘taint’ me or is scared to be truly intimate with someone. He’s ridiculous. I’m not as pure as he thinks and he knows that…”

Schwann shrugged. “You picked a sorry person if you’re looking for relationship advice. I can’t seem to keep one.”

Flynn gave him a surprised look for a moment then smiled. “I’m not asking for advice. I just don’t have anyone to talk to. Also, your accent is nice.”

Schwann froze. He had let Raven out a bit. That was dangerous. He needed to be on guard more. He needed to be Schwann more. Still, he ruffled Flynn’s hair. “You should get dressed and return to your barracks soon.” Flynn nodded and sat up. 

As Schwann went to move away he was pulled back and a kiss forced upon him. He kissed back until Flynn pulled away. “I don’t like the smell too much, but the taste is okay.” Again, Flynn initiated another kiss and this time Schwann eventually pulled away. 

“You can taste more some other time..”

“I’ll want more than just another taste.”

Those blue eyes were heated. “Then perhaps we should practice outside of the castle.”

“I’d like that.”

Schwann smiled. He’d have to figure out ways to pull Flynn away from his duties whenever he had time. Even if he had to be more guarded around the young knight he could still enjoy the sex.


End file.
